


Draco Prefers Chocolate

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco watches Blaise eat an ice cream cone. Slash, rimming.





	Draco Prefers Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: don't think I'll ever get tired of the 'chocolate' bunny. And it was a bitch cutting this down to 200 words.  


* * *

Draco sat alone on a bench, watching Blaise Zabini standing idly across the way, eating an ice cream cone.  
  
Not _eating_ , Draco decided as he wiped a spot of drool from his chin. No, Blaise was _molesting_ the treat. His thick, full lips engulfed the entire scoop of ice cream, only to emerge with only a thin layer missing. And when - oh, Heaven forbid - some of the ice cream dripped over the edge of the cone and onto his fingers, Blaise's long tongue was immediately there, lapping up the melted cream catlike, the pink of his tongue matching the pink of the ice cream.  
  
All of this went straight to Draco's cock. Images of _becoming_ the ice cream cone filled his mind; Blaise's lips on his cock, the pale flesh disappearing into his dark, hot mouth and reappearing with ease. His long tongue probing inside his hole -  
  
"Fancy a lick, Dray?"  
  
Blaise was now in front of him, arching an eyebrow and continuing his oral assault on the treat.  
  
"No thank you," replied Draco coolly. "I prefer chocolate."  
  
Blaise eyed the cone pointedly before carelessly tossing it to the ground.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the ice cream."  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
